


Look, A Jedi!

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Another one! Another one! Another prompt from SWMoody!९༨९༨९༨९The Siths have been ruling the galaxy for centuries, the Jedi order is mostly recused in far away temples. Pairs of Jedi, a master and their padawan, travel the galaxy and offer their services in negotiation and sometimes mercenary work against credits to help sustain the small order. Sith apprentice Anakin Skywalker meets a group of traveling Jedi on a cargo, composed of a male Kel Kor, a male human, a young female togruta and a green creature he isn’t sure is a sentient or a pet.





	Look, A Jedi!

   Anakin steps off of the ship, giving a distasteful look towards the large building that the planet’s hutt lives in. A strong wind blows sand up and around him, the look turning into a dark scowl. _Stupid sand that gets kriffing everywhere._

   Some of the people around him gab at the large cruiser, the rest ignoring it in favor of getting to their work. It seems like a good idea, as the Force is saying there’s a sandstorm coming.

   He looks back to the cruiser, making eye contact with his master. Qui Gon waves a hand, indicating that the younger Sith should go on ahead. With a nod, Anakin steps towards a group of nearby speeder, pulling out several wupiupi.

   Hopping onto the speeder, he makes his towards the largest building and its inhabitants.

९༨९༨९༨९

   He doesn’t like hutts. They’re big, they’re ugly, and they stink. Why the Council sent him and Qui Gon, he doesn’t know. The whole lot of them know that he can’t stand on being on Tatooine. Not after his mother died.

   Anakin quickly leaves the building, glad that the sandstorm is over. He  _ needs _ fresh air. Leaning against the nearby wall, he takes a deep breath as the hatred and irritation with this planet and it’s ways kicks up the sand.

   Than the sand settled around him, the Force shining brightly. Tense, he pushes away from the wall to face the cause. What he found was quiet... shocking, to say the least.

   The tallest of the quartet is a Kel Kor, the mask on his face moving in time with his breaths. His clothes are robe-like, getting lighter as the layers go inward. A thin tube is clasped to his belt, it’s presence in the Force familiar to that of the Sith’s lightsaber.

   The second tallest is human, clothes similar to the Kel Kor’s and his cloak hiding most of his features. Unlike the other, his inner clothes are tan in color. Next to Anakin, he seems a bit short.

   Behind the two is a togruta, her blue and white lekku several inches past shoulder length. Unlike the other two, she’s wearing a tube top and a skirt over leggings. Considering what he thinks they are, it seems a bit strange, especially the two lightsabers.

   And the fourth... Anakin doesn’t know if it’s a pet or a sentient. He’s not even sure what it’s gender is. It’s short, barely reaching the others’ knees, green, and kind of reminds him of a Lannik.  _ Are the species related in some way? _

   It’s clothes are like the human’s and Kel Kor’s, the lightsaber (if it’s a pet, he hopes it isn’t one) smaller than the others. There’s barely any hair on it’s head, and what’s left is white. The creature walks with a cane, slow going and weak looking.

   “What is that, Jedi?” He points to the small creature, giving the other three a questioning look. “What kind of creature is it?”

   The togruta snorts, amusement clear on her face as the human chokes on his next breath of air. Their taller companion doesn’t seem faced, and the creature in question scowls up at Anakin.

   “That  _ creature,” _ the Kel Kor starts, “as you so put it, is the Grandmaster ~~of the Dark Arts~~ of the Jedi Order. Show some respect, Sith.”

   “So this is the famed Master Yoda?”


End file.
